


Jealousy and Love

by HeroMaggie



Series: The Princes of Kirkwall [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anora makes nice, Fluff, M/M, discussion of the past, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders learns that jealousy stood between him and Fenris' courting gifts while in Denerim to celebrate a joyous occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy and Love

The liquid in the vial settled, shimmered a moment, and turned orange. Anders held the vial up to the light, tilted his head, placed the vial on the table, and picked up a new one. A few drops from a small cup on the workbench into the vial of clear liquid, a swish, and the liquid shimmered and turned orange. Anders chewed on his lip and put the vial down next to the other four vials of orange liquid.

His legs gave out, and he sat rather heavily on his work stool. Rubbing his face with one hand he gave a sigh, gathered up the vials, and went to wash them and the cup. Mind racing as he pumped water into the trough, heating it with a quick wave of his hand...he wondered if he should head straight home or finish seeing his patients.

The sound of a child crying down the hall answered his question for him. He’d finish his work here at the clinic and then leave the rest in his assistant’s hands. Pietra was a good mage, a good healer - and she’d improved since she started working with him. She could handle the late afternoon and evening shift and he’d...well...he’d see what happened after he went home.

Late afternoon found him climbing the stairs of the Keep. There were still too many stairs, at least in his estimation. He’d asked Fenris several times if they could just level it and start over - build something smaller with less stairs. Someplace with a separate building to house Bran. Fenris always shook his head and walked away, amused by his Consort.

Anders just wished the sourpuss wasn’t always waiting for him with a look like he’d just been sprayed by a skunk.

He hesitated at the floor that housed the royal offices. He could go in and nab his husband...but...he wasn’t ready. Not yet. Maybe a soak first, some relaxation...a couple games of chase the feather with Pounce. He just...not yet. He needed another moment or ten.

So he resumed his climb, the stairs ending at the floor that held the royal suite. The first door he passed made his lips quirk - the door to what used to be the Consort suite. Used to...now it was partly his office and partly a place to relax. He continued down to the ornate door that opened into a wide sitting room. Their room. The Royal Suite. Home.

He was in the bath still when Fenris let himself into their rooms. He hadn’t meant to stay in the tub so long but the water had been warm and soothing, the scents relaxing...and he had fallen asleep. A hand brushing back his hair woke him up, green eyes the first thing he saw. The smile the second.

“A rough day?” Fenris looked thoughtful, his hand tangling in the long strands of strawberry blond hair. “It is unusual for you to nap in the tub so early.”

“I wouldn’t say it was a rough day. A little girl broke her leg and there’s been an outbreak of some sort of spotty fever. A lot of patients, but easy to cure.” Anders purred under the gentle touch.

“Still. Are you getting ill? I have noticed your eating is off.” Fenris was big on making sure Anders ate. And slept. And got sun.

Anders sighed and slowly pulled himself up. Water cascaded down his naked body, and Fenris hummed in appreciation. “Can you hand me a flannel?”

Fenris’ lips twitched. Eyes twinkling, he picked up a flannel towel and unrolled it. Stepping forward, he began to dry off Anders. “You look all rosy and flushed. I should have come up earlier and joined you.”

Anders coughed and moved away from Fenris, grabbing his robe and wrapping it around himself. Giving Fenris a bashful smile, he gestured to the bedroom. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Of course, Amatus.” Fenris stepped into the bedroom and over to the chairs near the fireplace. He sat and nodded at the chair across from him. “What is troubling you?”

Anders sat down and tugged on his robe, straightening the collar and toying with the belt. Finally, he cleared his throat. “I haven’t been feeling well recently - more tired, food tastes funny...a little woozy in the mornings.”

“I must ask again, are you getting ill?” Fenris leaned forward, worry filling his eyes.

“No...no, I’m not sick.” Anders chewed on his lip and inhaled. “I’m pregnant.”

***

Fenris and Anders had held onto the news for a week - Fenris strutting about their rooms with a pleased look on his face while Anders grouched. Once Anders confirmed the pregnancy was healthy, Fenris called for an assembly to make the official announcement. The news spread like wildfire and the entire city closed down for a three day celebration.

Suddenly, Anders had gone from Prince Consort to pregnant Prince Consort carrying the next heir to the throne.

Every patient congratulated him, every parent had advise...Bran had started asking when they would be interviewing nannies and nursemaids. The only person who treated him the same was Orana. She had hugged him tightly and then promptly went to get him some tea. They still argued over clothing, gossiped during bathing time, and general acted like this entire situation was just another day.

And he settled into it. Into pregnancy and impending parenthood. It seemed inevitable anyways. He and Fenris were very active in the bedroom...and the study...and that one time in the throne room after a long day. It had only been a matter of time before Anders conceived. So he relaxed into it, bought up every sweet berry tart at the bakery, and generally tried to enjoy the prospect of not having to attend balls because he needed his rest.

Which was when Fenris dropped the hammer - so to speak.

His family had received the news of the pregnancy and wished to officially celebrate it. In Denerim. At the palace. That meant a boat ride, a carriage ride, and time with his brother Cailan. Just the thought had made Anders throw up the sweet berry tart he had been eating.

***

“This entire country smells like wet dog.” Fenris had his nose wrinkled up.

“That’s not wet dog, that’s just the smell of damp.” Anders was curled up against him in the carriage, Pounce on his lap. “We’re near the coast and it stays damp. Farther south is the Bannorn and it smells clean and sweet. The Brecillian forest smells old.”

“And what does Denerim smell like?” Fenris turned and placed a kiss on Anders’ forehead.

“Wet dog.” Anders said with a grin. “Ten sovereigns says my brother tries to put us in separate rooms.”

Fenris hummed. “You do not have to sleep in your room.”

“The horror of improper behavior.” Anders teased.

“I plan to do more than sleep with you, Anders.” Fenris growled. “Put that cat on his own seat.”

Anders rolled his eyes but did as he was bid, carefully moving Pounce before slipping onto Fenris’ lap. “So demanding.”

“Hush. I know you are nervous.” Fenris wrapped his arms tightly around Anders. “I shall punch your brother if he upsets you.”

“Please don’t start an international incident.” Anders groaned, though the pleasureable image of Cailan nursing a broken nose made him smile a tiny bit. “Just ignore him. He hates being ignored.”

“He is an ass.” Fenris shifted a tiny bit, allowing Anders to slide a hair closer to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Mostly better now that we are off that blasted ship. I hate sea travel.” Anders had been sick the entire trip over, the pregnancy making the sea sickness worse. The rocking of the carriage wasn’t much better, but at least he could keep the windows open.

“Anders.”

“Mm?” Anders offered Fenris a smile.

“We shall be in Denerim for three days.” When he saw Anders begin to open his mouth, Fenris rushed ahead. “We shall leave the capital and travel to the Circle so that you may visit friends. We shall then head to Highever to catch a ship to Orlais. I have arranged a small chateau on a lake for us. Small, just us and our servants and guards. We shall relax and rest.”

“A vacation?” Anders’ eyes grew wide. “Really?”

“Truly.” Fenris smiled at the excitement. “The weather has been growing pleasant.”

“Spring is a good season, I agree. Though pregnancy through the summer is...ah...nothing to crow about.” Anders frowned. “Does Kirkwall get very warm?”

“And sticky.” Fenris pulled the tie from Anders’ hair and began to finger comb it. “I shall look into us traveling during the worst of the heat.”

“That would be just as bad. Maker. I’ll survive it.” Anders pressed his face to Fenris’ shoulder and exhaled, relaxing. “You ruined my hair.” He mumbled.

Fenris simply smiled and kept stroking his hair, fingers gentle. When Anders went limp, breathing deep and even, he stopped, cuddled his consort closer, and watched him sleep as the carriage rumbled on towards Denerim.

***

“Anders, please sit down and relax.” Orana was bustling around the bedroom, glaring slightly at Anders who seemed to want to just get in her way.

“I’m tired of sitting.” Anders groused.

“Eat.” Orana nagged.

“They brought up cheese. I can’t eat cheese. I can’t eat this ham.” Anders was eyeing the plate of food with misgiving. “The bread looks ok.”

“Maker save me from pregnancy. Look, I will go down to the kitchen and get you fruit and toast. Please, sit down and relax. You’re driving me slightly batty.” Orana pushed Anders to the settee near the fireplace. “It will be fine.”

“Fenris is locked away with my oldest brother. Exactly how is that going to be fine?” Anders bit his knuckles as tears formed. “Oh don’t mind me. I’m just…”

“Oh sweetheart.” She sighed. “Alright. You know the Prince loves you. He will be fine. Now, I want you to sit here and pet Pounce until I’m back.”

Anders slumped on the settee and patted his lap, sniffling softly as Pounce leapt up to cuddle him. Orana shook her head and left, closing the door quietly. Anders waited till he was sure they were alone before burying his face in Pounce’s fur. He hated being here, being back where he had felt like nothing more than a bargaining chip. A tool for Cailan to cement his throne.

It made him angry and tired and sad. Weepy - though that might just be the pregnancy.

He was mid-sniffle when there was a quiet knock on the door. Orana wouldn’t knock - she’d just open the door and come in. She knew he hated standing on ceremony. And Fenris wouldn’t have knocked either. That just left staff and family.

The knock came again and Anders sighed and stood, clutching Pounce to him as he crossed the room to open the door.

“Oh. Anders.” Anora stood there looking surprised. “Where is your maid?”

“Orana went to get me some food. I can’t eat cheese or ham. The thought makes me nauseous.” Anders peered behind her and saw two servants holding a chest. “Can I help you? Did you need her?”

“I was going to leave this for you but…” Anora saw the tears on his face. “You’ve been crying.”

Anders opened his mouth to make a joke and saw the concern in her eyes and snapped his jaw shut. Instead, he shrugged and shuffled a little.

“May I come in?” She brushed a hand over her hair, her voice uncharacteristically gentle. “I would like to speak with you. I would understand if you told me to go, however.”

Anders shuffled a little more and then stepped aside. He watched as Anora slowly entered the room, gesturing for the servants to follow her.

“Place the chest near the fire, please. Thank you. That will be all, yes. If his Majesty asks, please tell him I am indisposed.” Anora patted both servants on their shoulders and watched them leave. She gestured to the chest, “Join me?”

“Ah, sure.” Anders made to sit on the settee and stopped when Anora gracefully curled up on the floor. “You can sit on the settee.”

She gave him a wide smile, something on her face shifting and relaxing. “Sit with me, Anders. We have never just visited. Before, you were in the Circle and then after...well.” Anora’s face grew grim. “Cailan was grieving, and in his grief, he was cruel and scared you away.”

“I was under the impression you didn’t like me.” Anders gingerly moved to sit next to her, leaving Pounce on the settee. “You always seemed so cold, if I may say so.”

“You may. I know I tend to be rigid. Cailan and I, well. You must understand that while I love your brother to the best of my abilities, I had fallen in love with somebody else. I was a little bitter about the marriage and he was bitter that I was bitter. Then your father died.” Anora slid a hand over the chest. “Cailan was devastated.”

“What’s with the chest?” Anders wasn’t sure he believed her, but he had no reason to not believe her.

“Anders.” Anora exhaled. “Cailan is a very jealous man. He...he wanted the fairy tale: a beautiful wife, the throne, bouncing babies to inherit the kingdom. Instead he got me - a bitter woman, the throne, and no bouncing babies.”

“I could check.” Anders laid a hand on her arm. “I don’t know if you’d want me to, but at least you’d know if it was you.”

Anora sighed. “This chest holds letters to you, Anders. Sent from Fenris from the day he made a bid for you till you came of age. From what I heard from the old Seneschal, Maker rest his soul, your father meant to give them to you on your graduation, but he passed. The old Seneschal left the chest to me in the hopes I’d find a way to get it to you. I was thinking now was a good time.”

Anders blinked. “This entire chest? It’s...mine? But why didn’t Cailan give this to me?”

“Jealousy, anger...sadness.” Anora touched the lid again. “I lost another baby two months ago. It would have been a girl. Now here you are...pregnant…”

Anders covered her hand with his. “Want to go through it with me?”

Anora gave a short laugh, “That sounds pleasant.”

***

A couple hours later and the door to the bedroom opened, admitting Fenris. Anders and Anora were still on the floor, a plate of food between them, laughing at pictures and letters. Anders had a stuffed cat in his lap, a new hair tie in his hair, and a small stack of paper next to him. On the settee, Pounce was covered in catmint and asleep.

“What is this?” Fenris blinked, bewilderment in his voice.

“Ah, Prince Fenris.” Anora squeezed Anders’ shoulder. “I hope your talk with my husband was fruitful.”

“I only punched him once.” Fenris’ voice was dry.

“Only the once? How terribly dull.” Anora chuckled. “Shall I call for a healer?”

“No, he has something to say to Anders. And when he is done apologizing, then his nose may be fixed.” Fenris raised one eyebrow.

“You broke Cailan’s nose?” Anders didn’t know if he should express anger or applaud.

Fenris simply smiled, a smile returned by Anora. “I am sure he deserved it. Did it solve anything?”

“I believe so.” Fenris watched as she stood and shook out her dress. “I appreciate you spending time with Anders.”

“It is long overdue. I would like to visit Kirkwall sometime. Perhaps discuss what could happen in the future should you have more children.” Anora gave a serene smile. “I will leave you two alone and go check on my husband. Join us soon, Anders?”

“Tell him I’ll be gentle. Maker knows, I’ve plenty of experience resetting broken noses.”

Anora gave a laugh and sailed from the room, the door shutting quietly behind her. Fenris moved slowly towards Anders, eyes taking in the chest. “What is this, then?”

“I thought perhaps what you had told me was part of the courting...a convenient lie. But it wasn’t, was it? You really did send me gifts and letters.” Anders was gazing up at him with wonder in his eyes. “From the beginning.”

“I did.” Fenris sat next to Anders, smiling a bit at the stuffed cat.

Anders stroked a finger over the stuffed cat. “All that wasted time.”

“It was worth courting you again. I enjoyed it.” Fenris reached out and brushed a hand over Anders’ hair.

“I love you.” Anders caught Fenris’ hand. “I do. This just helped me see it more clearly.”

Fenris allowed himself to be pulled closer and into a kiss. When they parted, he stroked a finger over Anders’ lips. “I love you too. I have for quite a while now.”

“You broke the King of Ferelden’s nose for me.” The words were said on a shaky laugh.

“I would do it again.” Fenris smiled.

“Shall we go heal him? Before it becomes an international incident?” Anders went to stand and stopped at the feeling of Fenris’ hand.

“Let me help you up.” Fenris hopped up and held out a hand.

“Maker. Such a nag.” Anders teased, allowing Fenris to pull him up. “Now can we go see my brother.”

“Oh I suppose. When we reach the Circle, I must remember to break Cullen’s nose as well.” Fenris said as he led Anders’ from the room.

“What about Alistair?” Anders was laughing.

“Who do you think helped me hit Cailan? I think I’m officially part of the family now.” Fenris said on a hum as they set off down the hallway. Anders’ laughter followed them, light and happy and full of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr as Warriormaggie.


End file.
